The Zethamphetamine Epidemic
by TerrylJones1
Summary: This is a story about a new drug that causing mass chaos in a county called Columbus and how a new organization is created from various parts the government to combat the emerging criminal groups that threatens the country. This story mainly takes place in Culver City which is one of the largest cities in Columbus.


Chapter One

Cesper: Please, please Jared for god sakes don't drop me from this bridge man!

Cesper: I swear to my mother's grave I'll pay you the money that Taratrovsky wants from me.

Cesper: If you pull me back up to the bridge and hear me out I'm sure we can come to an understanding here. (Cesper whimpers out loud)

Jared: It ain't shit else for us to talk about here Cesper.

Jared: You know why I've taken your ass is here for, so I hope for your sake you have the cash on you somewhere around here.

Jared: Because, if you don't have it then you better hope to god that you can fly.

Jared: Now tell me where the fucking money is at Cesper. I'm not going to let you set afoot on this bridge until you tell me that.

(Cesper is shivering and whimpering in fear after seeing how high the bridge is from the ground)

Jared: I'm beginning to lose my patience with you Cesper you better tell me something quick.

Cesper: O.K. then fine I'll tell you where it is just don't kill me please! The cash stored in my info drive account which is located in my car. The thumb drive is labeled with the letters C.W. for my initials.

Jared: Your chump ass better not be lying to me Cesper I don't like dealing with liars.

Cesper: I'm not going to lie to you Jared why would I do that in this type of situation. (Jared takes the gray colored stoned chain to Cesper's vehicle he opens the door and search for the info drive)

Jared: So what part area of the car your info drive is located?

Cesper: It's in my glove box I keep my entire valuable of goods located in there. (Jared checks in the glove box and finds his info drive.)Jared: This must be the device that he's talking about.

(Jared walks back to the area where Cesper was located he pulls the chain with one thrust from his right arm.) Cesper: What the whaaaa! (The chain moves up to the bridge at high rate of speed and in just that instant Cesper is literately hanging over to the bridge to where he can see Jared at his eye level.)

(Jared stares at him with a viscous glare and begins to speak)Jared: It seems that you were telling me the truth Cesper. (Jared walks away from Cesper in the opposite direction holding the chain and Cesper is desperately reaching for the bridges ledge and touches it barely with his foot.) This is definitely yours right. (Jared raises his hand and Cesper sees the drive.) Cesper: Yeah that's it I told you I wasn't lying. Now for Christ's sake untie this chain from me so I can leave!

Jared: What was that you said you wanted me to untie your shoes now why would I do that Cesper?

Cesper: What the hell are you talking about you said you'll let me set afoot on the bridge if I told you where the stash is?

Jared: I said I wasn't going to let set a foot on this bridge until you tell me where the money is. I didn't say I was going to set afoot on this bridge.

Cesper: What? Why you son of a bitch you did say that!

Jared: What are you talking about Cesper that is what I said?

Jared: And I have been generous I allowed your foot to touch that ledge for the last few minutes I kept my promise.

Cesper: You can't do this to me Jared you can't.

(Jared walks up to him and grabs his face and squeezes it so tight Cesper couldn't say anything) Jared: There one more thing I wanted to say to you Cesper. (Jared comes closer to his face) Jared: I didn't say I wasn't going to kill you either. (Jared tossed Cespair away from the bridge and quickly falls to the ground) Cesper: AAAAHHH! (Splat! Cesper is dead his body is instantly crushed with blood splattered on a decades old car.)

Jared: Good ridding's to that rubbish the world is all the more better. I guess I'll help to myself and see what other information he's hiding in this drive.


End file.
